This invention relates to an information recording apparatus and method, an information processing terminal, method and apparatus and a recording medium, and more particularly to an information recording apparatus and method, an information processing terminal, method and apparatus and a recording medium wherein unattended recording is executed.
In recent years, a recording and playback apparatus which records a television program onto a recording medium such as a hard disk or an optical disk has been developed and put into practical use. By using a recording and playback apparatus of the type mentioned to record a television broadcast by unattended recording, a user can enjoy the television broadcast later even if the user is out at the broadcast time of the television broadcast.
However, even if the recording medium has a sufficient remaining storage capacity when a user presets unattended recording, the storage capacity of the recording medium may become short, for example, because a family records some other program while the user is out. If the user is at home, then the user can erase data of a program which has been recorded already onto another recording medium in response to a warning from the recording and playback apparatus to make it possible to execute the unattended recording. However, if the user is out, such a problem occurs that, for example, only part of the program preset for unattended recording is recorded or the recording and playback apparatus erases a program recorded already in accordance with its own decision.